


Riko's Not-so-Secret Secret

by Homerun15



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Glasses, Glasses Riko, Sick Character, megane Riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: Riko's sick and Mari comes over to help, when she discovers a thing about Riko that she, or anyone in Aqours ever knew.





	Riko's Not-so-Secret Secret

Riko didn’t show up to school today, which concerned Mari. Riko did text her that she was sick, but Mari was still a concerned girlfriend. So, she had decided to visit her, without telling Riko.

Here Mari was, in front of the Sakurauchi household, with the materials Riko missed under one arm, and a bowl of stewshine in another. She rang the doorbell and could hear footsteps approaching the door. 

“Hello?” Riko said somewhat groggily, opening the door a crack. 

“Rikocchi?” Mari said.

“Mari? What are you doing here?” Riko asked.

“Well you’re sick! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t try to care for you?”

“Uh...alright, come in,” and Riko opened the door for Mari. Mari noticed something in front Riko’s eyes.

“You wear glasses?” Mari asked as she walked in. Riko had a pair of thick framed, oval-shaped glasses, and this was the first time Mari or even the rest of aqours, had seen them.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I just don’t wear them a lot…” Riko said, walking back towards her room. 

“You look so cute like this!” Mari said, “Well I mean, you looked cute before, but…” 

“Mari! Geez…” Riko blushed. She sat on her mattress, Mari choosing the chair.

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s too easy, Rikocchi! Oh hey, where’s your mom?”

“Out shopping.”

“So it’s just us here then?”

“I guess…”

“I see…well, can I see your glasses?” Mari asked, Riko nodded and handed Mari her glasses. Mari looked through her glasses’ lenses. Riko suddenly became a blur, and Mari was holding an arm out.

“Wow! How do you see through these, Rikocchi?” Mari said, taking them off. 

“Mari, you DO know how glasses work, right? My lenses are specifically made for my eyes,” Riko said. 

“Yeah, yeah, how many fingers am I holding up?” Mari said.

“Three, Mari!” Riko said, the mild frustration evident, “This is why I don’t talk about it…”

“Sorry! Now then, someone’s hungry, I bet!” Mari held up her bowl of stewshine. 

“Mari, I’m not that sick, just-ACHOO!” Riko said, sneezing. 

“I’m feeding you, Riko, whether you like it or not,” and thus, Riko was fed a 100,000-yen bowl of stewshine by her girlfriend. Each spoonful was really good, as was expected of stewshine, and Riko happily accepted each spoonful. Riko lied in bed as Mari passed each spoonful between Riko’s lips with glee, she didn’t get to do this often, if ever, so being a caring girlfriend was nice once in a while. 

“It’s really filling Mari, thank you,” Riko said. She had at this point, gotten under her covers. Glasses resting gently on her nose. Riko eventually drifted off to sleep, glasses still on. 

“Geez, Rikocchi…” Mari said, “You should take your glasses off before sleeping…” Mari gently removed the glasses from her face, and set them next to her bed. 

“Well, I got to be a caring girlfriend for once…that was really nice…” Mari said, petting Riko’s head. 

"Oh…I have to go back to the school or Dia will be mad…sweet dreams Riko…love you,” Mari kissed Riko on the forehead, causing a smile to form on the sleeping girl’s face. Mari then got up and left, choosing to take a key with her to lock the door behind her.

Once Riko recovered, Mari never saw her wearing her glasses since that day. Though one day, Mari had invited Riko over to hang out on a Sunday. Riko eventually made her way to Mari’s room, and knocked. 

“Welcome, Ri- “Mari stopped herself. Riko was wearing her glasses again, “You’re wearing…”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. My contacts were bothering me, so I took them out…” Riko said, adjusting her glasses. 

“You still look really cute, Rikocchi…” Mari said, welcoming her in. Riko blushed as she entered Mari’s abode. They did pretty normal couple stuff once Riko settled in, from cuddling to gossiping about their fellow aqours members. 

“So, I heard You-chan and Kanan-chan have been hanging out lately…” Riko said. Currently the couple was cuddling up on Mari’s bed, while a movie played on the TV. They weren’t really paying attention to it though. Mari was the big spoon, which was the norm for them when cuddling. 

“Oh!? They’d be cute together!” Mari said.

Later, Riko was preparing to leave, and as she was putting her shoes back on, Mari said something.

“You should wear your glasses more often, Rikocchi,” Mari said.

“Hm? What brought this on?” Riko asked. Mari sounded serious, which was a rarity for her. 

“Well…if you want me to be honest, you really do look cute in them…” Mari said, “and I like them…”

“Um…I’ll try…but don’t expect it during practice or lives!” Riko said, “I don’t want sweat mucking them up.” 

“Ok! That works for me!” Mari said. They then said their farewells, before Riko made her way home. 

The next day Riko consciously made the choice to wear her glasses to school. To which she got a few responses.

“I didn’t know you had glasses, Riko-san…” Dia said, “Well, I’d recommend taking them off for practice, don’t want them to fall off and stepped on.” 

“I was already planning to do that…” Riko said.

A few of her fellow second years were complimenting her on how cute she looked. Riko was embarrassed hearing all these things, but she wouldn’t say she disliked it. 

“Whoa! You have glasses Riko-chan!?” You said, sounding excited for some reason.

“Um…yeah…” Riko said.

“I do too! Glasses buddies!” You enthusiastically said, pulling her glasses case out. 

“…yeah,” Riko said, not as excited as You was. 

Then Riko ran into Mari, and she lit up seeing Riko. That was normal, but this one had a slightly different feel to it. 

“You wore them!” Mari said, smiling.

“Yeah, I did, everyone has been saying they look good,” Riko said.

“I told you that you look cute in them, and that was not joke,” Mari said. Riko blushed harder then when the second years complimented her. 

“Hehe, I guess you’re right…” Riko said. 

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
